


[底特律][哨嚮AU][蓋900][R18]額外努力(完)

by aleonayagami



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami





	[底特律][哨嚮AU][蓋900][R18]額外努力(完)

[底特律][哨嚮AU][蓋900][R18]額外努力(完)

是個跟風的活動，讓噗友隨意點五個梗來寫H文。  
1.姿勢:火車便當  
2.哨響PARO  
3.攻:很喜歡這樣幹對吧  
4.好想吃大GG  
5.惡趣味：女裝+射尿(都寫好了)

 

先解說一下背景設定：背景跟從之前寫過的「狗仗人勢」，那個有精神動物的漢康我個人的思考其實很單純(因為只是幫人家寫獸姦<)大體上就是仿生嚮導存在很久了，但800是新的機種，其研發目的就是要能夠完成哨兵跟嚮導的徹底結合，發揮哨兵的戰力，而其研究成果將作為新一代的仿生嚮導研發的基準。  
相關資料研發的後繼機型就是RK900，作為第一台測試機配給蓋文純屬偶然，但兩人(?)合作一個禮拜之後仍然沒辦法達到精神跟肉體的雙向連結，於是為了達成任務，RK900做了一些額外的努力。

 

「呃，所以，這就是你認為能夠加深我們連結深度的方法？穿女裝？」“塔”優秀年輕但因為個性差嘴巴壞而沒甚麼朋友的哨兵蓋文‧李德，對著早他一步從塔回到家的仿生人搭檔這麼說著，眼前的景象讓他不知道該說是無言以對還是目瞪口呆。

因為模控生命的最新科技，比蓋文還高上一個頭，隨然有著同樣的臉卻比前一個型號RK800厚重一圈的嚮導仿生人RK900，此時正穿著一套不知道哪裡來的女裝在他眼前，那是俗稱水手服的日本女高中生制服，在某種特殊導向的A片中特別受歡迎，白色的襯衫綴以深藍色的水兵領，加上輕飄飄的百褶裙，是許多男性心目中的夢想。

但是這套九成九是特殊訂製的水兵領制服穿在RK900身上，蓋文簡直像是被當頭轟了一棒一樣頭暈腦脹，整個人暈呼呼的也分不清楚到底是甚麼感覺，首先，那套上衣根本只有半截，不同於正式制服，900身上的白色制服襯衫被截去了一半有餘，水兵領下只剩下短短一截，勘勘遮住900那健壯又不失柔軟的雙乳，精瘦的腰則完全裸露在外，而深藍色的百褶裙也同樣只剩下一半左右的長度，剛好只能遮住仿生人的胯下，而只要他稍微移動就可以看到底下緊緊包住仿生陰莖的黑色內褲，甚至連腳上都穿著非常敬業的過膝黑襪，讓900那有力結實的大腿更顯白皙。

「你的電腦硬碟有為數不少的這類影片，加上你的前任嚮導有加裝女性陰部，雖然還沒有我能合用的女性性器套件，但是穿女裝的話還是可以配合的，這也許有助於你投入我們的交合之中。」RK900略略歪著頭，這個動作像極了他的舊型RK800，但臉上的表情依舊是毫無波動，雙手也規矩的背在後方。

「我說啊......我們都搞這麼多次了，是不是女的根本不是重點吧......」蓋文抓了抓頭，試圖表現出毫不動搖的樣子，不過他混亂的精神狀態怎麼可能瞞的過他的嚮導，即使還沒完成結合，但900的信息素和精神領域仍能對蓋文產生一定程度的作用，蓋文的生理特徵，上升的腎上腺素和睪固酮根本蠻不過他。

「但你確實因為我的裝扮感到興奮。」RK900輕巧的轉了一圈，百褶裙隨之飄起，蓋文眼睛都快凸出來了，因為那一閃而過的臀部上的確沒有布料，但從前面看900卻是有穿內褲的，也就是說......

「你還穿丁字褲？」蓋文無禮的用食指指著900，聲音顯得有些沙啞，而仿生人因此而挑高了半邊眉毛，右手掀起了半邊裙角，但拉起的角度卻剛剛好只到三角部位的邊緣。

「你可以自己過來確認，蓋文。」說完，900轉身走進了蓋文的臥房，這次居然能控制讓裙襬不隨他轉身而飄起，蓋文甚麼都看不到。

喔，更正，雖然看不到臀部，但那個漂亮的後腰腰窩以及剛好在裙腰邊緣的一點小痣卻一覽無遺。

蓋文覺得褲子有點緊。

 

他在控制我—蓋文有些不清醒的腦袋這麼想著，他的嚮導散發出乾淨的宛如無菌室一樣的信息素，他討厭的那種充滿機械感的味道，幾乎所有仿生嚮導都是那種味道，RK900雖然是最新型，信息素的氣味卻跟量產型類似，但蓋文知道那是有所不同的，如果說舊型的嚮導是一塊金屬，那900就像是消毒後的空房間，等著什麼東西去弄髒他，填滿他。

他這一個禮拜以來一直努力弄髒這個仿生人，但不管他怎麼埋頭苦幹都只停留在淺層標記的階段，他唯一一個能夠諮詢的，擁有新型仿生嚮導的前輩漢克安德森只是聳了聳肩，說「我覺得你應該試圖了解他，我們自然而然就完成了。」

毫無參考價值。

他們就是仿生婊子，為了服務哨兵而生，新型的仿生嚮導也只是能夠配合哨兵調整信息素的飛機杯，毫無自尊及感情，即使他看起來服從他甚至愛他也只是程式設定的結果，他沒必要了解他，只需要使用他。

而他也希望被使用，雖然始終擺出一副高嶺之花的冷漠樣子，但只要能夠勾起蓋文的「性趣」他什麼都會做，甚至是穿他馬的女高中生情趣水手服。

「跪下。」蓋文看著在床邊站定等待他的900，開口下了命令，仿生人的LED燈快速的轉了一圈黃色又轉回來，然後緩緩的，在不讓裙子揚起的狀況下跪坐著，藍黑色的百褶裙遮掩了他一半的大腿，過膝黑襪因此而褪到了膝蓋底下。

「你知道該說什麼。」蓋文走上前，讓900的臉對著自己的跨下，那張冷漠的臉由下往上的看著他，竟然感覺有些無辜，淡淡地說著蓋文要求他講的話。

「好想吃大雞雞。」

蓋文吞了吞口水，這個漂亮的，新型的仿生嚮導，總是能毫無障礙的說出他要求的各種下流句子，但他的神情卻又近乎像是一個無知而純潔的聖徒，彷彿他要求他說出的猥褻話語是一種神諭。

「塑膠婊子。」蓋文抓著900的頭髮，而900完全沒有拒絕或是疼痛的樣子，他拉下了蓋文的牛仔褲拉鍊，解放那因為他刻意釋放的信息素ͅ而勃起的慾望。

藉由信息素誘發男性荷爾蒙和腎上腺素分泌增加，使腦部釋放化學物質刺激副交感神經核以完成一連串勃起反應，嚮導與哨兵的結合之所以必須透過性行為就是因為這是最有效而且最無害的刺激副交感神經核的方法，對仿生嚮導來說更可以同時完成體液以及DNA的採樣，可謂一舉多得，但身為最新型的他卻遲遲無法完成任務，這多少讓他有點……焦躁，他希望今天至少可以有新的進展，採取一些新的方式應該是個不錯的選擇。

900一邊想著一邊舔舐著蓋文的陰莖，他將頂部先含入口中，將專為了性交而產生的潤滑液用舌頭塗抹上去，他知道他的人類會因為這個動作而心跳加速，接下來再刺激下方的龜頭繫帶，然後順暢的，將整根陰莖全部吞入。

「操……你這仿生飛機杯……」這時蓋文會不自覺的晃著腰，求取更多的快感，900的雙手扣在他的髖部控制蓋文的動作，然後自己主動吞吐著勃起的肉塊，蓋文自己沒發現但是900很清楚的是，蓋文其實「非常聽話」，只要他稍微用力扣住他的臀部，他甚至會乖乖不動的讓他吸。

900扣著蓋文的髖部，以3拍子的速度擺動著頭部，每一次都把龜頭直接頂到喉嚨深處，模仿舌苔製做的凸面在性交功能下變得更為堅硬有彈性，給予陽具更為細緻的刺激，再配合角度的變換，簡直是給予陰莖全方位的按摩。

900偵測到蓋文的手在他肩膀上收緊，水兵領被他抓得皺成一團，他抬起眼睛看著蓋文，他的人類正低頭半閉著眼看他，鼻頭上的疤因為整張臉漲紅的關係白得顯眼，大張的嘴短促的吸吐著空氣，在瀕臨爆發前900吐出了那暗紅色的肉塊，黏稠的仿生唾液在唇邊牽出半透明的絲線。

蓋文低頭看著突然停止動作的900，朦朧的眼睛緩慢的對焦，只見900右手握住了他的陽具套弄著，粉色的嘴唇吐出了淡漠的語句。

「你想射在我臉上嗎？」他抬頭望著蓋文，灰藍的眼睛看不出任何情感波動，話才說完就把嘴湊上他老二的根部，舔舐著陰莖與睾丸的交界，甚至含入了半邊的囊袋，蓋文雙手用上了所有力氣才能藉著900的肩膀撐住自己。

「當然、當然、你這漂亮的塑膠，總是禁慾又冷淡，我操他馬的要射你全身，要讓你全身都是我的味道、精液、信息素，我操你的最新型……」

900的額角閃著黃燈，手上的動作隨著蓋文的語句加速，更時不時的伸出舌頭劃過頂端，用舌尖戳弄鈴口，甚至用雙唇在光滑的頂端吸吮，蓋文的語句逐漸變的混亂不成調，當射出來的時候已經成了毫無意義的吼叫，隨著精液噴濺在900端正禁慾的臉上，甚至沾上了他的頭髮。

900並沒有理會他臉上的白液，他握著尚未頹軟的陰莖再次將它放入口中，像是在榨取剩下的精液又像是在催促它再次挺立，身為一個正值全盛期的哨兵，這對蓋文而言並不算是一種苛求，不過蓋文可有別的打算，他拍了拍900的臉頰，示意他到床上去，900抬頭看了他一眼，順暢地站起身，然後坐到床上去，雙腿大開著，百褶裙自然的垂落在雙腿之間，與過膝黑襪構成了一段引人遐想的絕對領域，而剛剛蓋文射出的精液隨著仿生人精巧的臉龐往下滑落，在水兵領上留下污漬。

蓋文舔了舔嘴唇，跪坐到900的面前，雙手撫上了仿生人的膝蓋，沿著黑襪的布料滑向毫無瑕疵的皮膚，他像是掀開禮物似的捏起了百褶裙的邊緣，這讓他覺得自己像是個好奇女同學裙下風光的小學生，但女同學的胯下顯然不會穿著黑色丁字褲，更不可能有著能將內褲撐起一個帳篷的陰莖，以及會流水的屁眼。

蓋文沒有直接去碰觸他的陰莖，而是用拇指按壓著兩側大腿的根部，欣賞著那因為他的動作分泌出更多潤滑的入口，釋放過一次似乎反而讓蓋文的慾望更加強烈，他的那混雜著火藥味跟機油味的信息素更加濃郁而充滿攻擊性，900敞開自己的精神領域，如同一個空箱子一樣對蓋文展開的攻性侵蝕照單全收，當哨兵撥開卡在他臀部那毫無作用的細繩操進去的同時，仿生嚮導的機體為了完成為單一哨兵標記、訂製、結合的功能開始運作，LED亮著危險的紅色，散熱機能也運準到最大。

這毫無疑問是蓋文最喜歡的時刻。

這個人造的東西有著完善的資料庫，從怎麼口交、怎麼手淫、甚至連仿生陰莖勃起的時機都是算好的，但只有這個時刻人造的娃娃會像人類一樣無法徹底控制自己的身體，機體溫度高到彷彿隨時會過熱當機，連那雙灰藍色的眼睛也會蒙上一層霧氣─天知道模控生命為什麼要給仿生嚮導做流眼淚的功能，這只會讓男人更爽更想將它玩到支離破碎......也許這就是他們的目的吧？

蓋文抓起仿生人健壯的大腿將他壓向他自己的頭，幾乎要把900給對折了起來，臀部高高的朝向空中，蓋文稍微站了起來，把全身的重量都壓在900身上，由上而下的操著他的嚮導，過熱的仿生人無助的張著嘴，失焦的雙眼看起來清純又無知，蓋文卯起來操他的搭檔，彷彿不是在做愛而是在作戰，他的做愛風格與他的精神圖像一致，像是一挺上了彈鍊的機關槍，一但開動板機就停不下來，不把彈藥射光不肯罷休。

肉體與肉體拍擊的聲音迴盪在寢室中，蓋文用全身的力量操幹他的搭檔，他的床鋪甚至因此而嘎吱作響，過熱的仿生人口中吐出灼熱的呻吟，腳上的黑襪襯得他泛著藍暈的臉龐更加白膝，仿生陰莖在丁字褲的下方勃起著，把布面沾濕了好大一塊。

機體完成調整的900則逐漸恢復過來，重新對焦的雙眼看到的就是他的哨兵惡狠狠地操他的樣子，他始終不能理解為什麼人類要用這種被定義為恨的表情做他們稱為愛的行為，恍惚中他活動了雙手抱著他的哨兵，與其說是喘息不如說是風扇運轉的聲音從他的口中傳出，他的精神領域瀰漫著煙硝味，這讓他感到滿意，他讓他的人類更接近、更深入了，他想要更多，多到能把他重組、改寫。

「操你的仿生人......」蓋文從齒隙中吐出彷彿已經變成口頭禪的語句，這個仿生人知道自己是甚麼表情嗎？那個總是冷漠無情宛如石頭的RK900此時彷彿一塊融化的冰，他的眼神看著蓋文像他是世界上剩下的最後一個人類，看起來像他真的愛他，好像他真的懂得甚麼是愛一樣。

蓋文也搞不清楚自己到底是在氣甚麼，這種精神狀態下根本不可能完成結合，而900這個該出場的嚮導也似乎沒有引導他的餘力，反正這次大概又完了，乾脆趁900還在過熱幹個爽算了！

打定了主意，蓋文拍了一下900的屁股，在對方還沒搞清楚是怎麼回事前抽身離開，900被這動作弄得有點朦，才抬起上身看著蓋文想要發問，哨兵就抓著他的腳踝將他拖向床沿，然後要他雙腿纏著他的腰。

仿生嚮導的資料庫一下子就得出了答案，900從善如流的照做，雙手也環上哨兵的肩膀，但即使如此，在蓋文將他抱起來的時候，他的LED燈還是閃了下紅色。

警告：失重；警告：性交腔過度侵入。

「蓋、蓋文......」過去從沒在性交中出現過的紅色警示窗讓900有點慌張，不過蓋文不知道也不想知道900的仿生腦袋到底閃過了甚麼東西，他讓仿生嚮導掛在他身上，雙手借力晃動著900堅實卻又柔軟的身軀，讓他徹底地被自己幹穿、幹透。

「喜歡嗎？很喜歡這樣幹對吧？嗯？你喜歡被我用力幹、我越用力你越愛、瞧瞧你這漂亮的小屁股夾得多緊......你知道我在看甚麼嗎？我在看鏡子裏頭你的小洞，把我的老二包的緊緊的、吞的滿滿的......」蓋文抱著900，一邊幹著他一邊移動到穿衣鏡前，大他一圈的RK900像是孩子一樣的緊緊抱著他，灼熱的呼吸噴在他的頸子上，紅色的LED燈在眼角閃爍著，彷彿他真的害怕，他又快又急的挺著腰操幹他的嚮導，配合著手臂的力量把900釘在自己的老二上，每下都徹底的幹到深處，只留下兩顆睪丸在外頭，仿生嚮導的性交腔被自己填得滿滿，而那本來充滿消毒水味的精神領域也全都被渲染成他的味道，聞起來跟他一模一樣，他愛死了這個瞬間，他可以就這樣搞著這個全身上下都是他味道的娃娃到天亮。

「我、系統、不、建議、這個、性交姿勢......」900牢牢抱著蓋文，但身軀依舊隨著蓋文的動作而顛簸，因為姿勢的關係蓋文的陰莖徹底的撐開了他，被設計為性交專用的腔體在蠕動吸吮著男人陰莖的同時不斷的反饋著一連串未曾有過的運算資料給他，他的系統因此而變慢，加上結合調整的關係神經迴路完全是塞車的狀態，比他小一圈但終究是哨兵的人類卻彷彿更來勁的操他，而且還想到了別的花樣。

「可是我喜歡，那，900，你可以接攝影機吧？看看你的背後怎樣？看一下我怎麼操你的，然後告訴我你看到了甚麼，這是命令。」蓋文喘著氣，契而不捨的插著系統卡殼的仿生嚮導，甚至動用了命令，仿生嚮導無法抵抗人類的命令，只能讓已經滿溢的神經元連結攝影機，斷斷續續的陳述著他所看到的景象。

「你、的、陰莖......正......抽插著、我的........性交、腔......裙子、遮、住、我、一半的、臀部、蓋、蓋文、我、系統、統、統......」900的聲音逐漸弱了下來，連帶的手腳也逐漸鬆開，蓋文心知這姿勢沒辦法持續下去了，便蹲跪下來，直接把900放到了地上，只見仿生人LED持續閃著紅光，身體似乎是不受控的震顫著，精神領域當然也碎得七零八落，蓋文更是開心，索性將嚮導翻過去趴著，就這樣操著無力的仿生人。

900的嚮導系統當機，性交系統反而更加的活躍，他雙手屈在胸前像隻小貓似的趴著，高高翹起的臀部不斷的分泌著潤滑液，把他和蓋文的下體弄得濕黏滑膩，但蓋文依舊沒有扯下他的丁字褲，反而一邊操他一邊玩弄那條有彈性的細繩，時不時的讓他彈在900的臀部上，或是隨意的拍上一掌，他仍然聽從命令連接著監視系統，他可以看到自己的臀部泛著藍色的掌痕，還有紫紅色的陰莖撐開了他仿生腸道的樣子，以及他的人類......他的人類俯下身來親吻他的頸子，然後隨即轉成咬噬、更多的巴掌、更深的撞擊，以及如同子彈一樣激烈的射在他體內的精液......

又失敗了.......充滿了遺傳訊號的精子雖然加固了肉體結合的強度，但精神結合依舊停留在淺層，自己那空空如也的精神領域雖然瀰漫著火藥與金屬的味道，但卻沒有滲入深層領域。

系統如此反饋著，機體自動進行了信息素轉換失敗的調整動作，將設定重新初始化，900與外界的聯繫因此而變的模糊。

「嘿，醒醒，還沒完呢。」見900沒有動作，蓋文將他翻了過來，拍了拍900的臉頰，那雙眼睛明顯的進行著對焦的動作，粉色的雙唇開合著卻沒有說出任何話，彷彿沒有足夠的運算空間挪給語言系統。

蓋文歪著嘴笑了笑，抬起900的左腳掛在自己肩膀上，一邊挺著腰讓性交腔按摩著今天已經射過兩次的老二，右手不規矩的探到裙子底下，把不知道甚麼時候已經射精疲軟的仿生陰莖握在手中。

「你才出廠一個禮拜對吧？你知不知道你們仿生人有個有趣的功能，就是機體過熱的狀況下除了仿生肺葉會活動的特別激烈，就像是模仿人類喘氣之外，還有另一個散熱機制。」

900歪過頭看著哨兵，攻性領域徹底壓制過嚮導的哨兵似乎有點過度的興奮，但信息素還沒完成調整的900無力使用信息素安撫對方，但他也並不擔心會出甚麼事情......有甚麼好擔心的呢？即使還沒完成結合，這終究是他的哨兵，他知道蓋文的底限，也知道當自己乖順的時候總是能讓人類的自尊心膨脹到極限，變得更好掌握。

雖然他現在沒有任何餘裕去計算，只是憑著經驗判斷而已。

「吶，讓我看看吧，把冷凝液排出來看看，你願意對我好的吧？嗯？」蓋文從挺著腰一下又一下的操著陷入遲緩狀態的900，右手輕柔的把玩著非勃起狀態的仿生陰莖，邏輯運算完全卡住的仿生人似乎不覺得這個建議有甚麼不好。

所以他也完全不能理解，當他乖順的從仿生陰莖排出冷凝液時，人類臉上那未曾見過的興奮神情到底是甚麼意思。

END

彩蛋：  
「蓋文，我並不推薦你使用這個姿勢，雖然你是個優秀的哨兵，但這仍可能對你的腰以及脊椎造成傷害。」  
過幾天，蓋文又再次把900抱起來使用俗稱火車便當的姿勢，但RK900卻完全沒有上次那樣脆弱過熱的表現。  
「......馬的，你上次不是還被我這樣幹的亂七八糟嗎？為什麼又變成這種狀況啊？」  
「我是最先進的仿生嚮導，為了給哨兵最佳的體驗，當然會學習每一次的經驗並做出調整。」  
蓋文李德突然有種預感，哪天他花招全都用完的時候，就是這塑膠人爬到他頭上的時候了。

 

補一點設定，  
其實蓋文很多性僻是前一個仿生嚮導養出來的囧>  
蓋文之前有另一個更舊型的仿生嚮導，說穿了就是崔西，所以跟會把康納當成人的老漢不同，其實蓋文把仿生嚮導當成可以替換的貴重品的層面比較大，只是剛好他的嚮導在900準備投入實驗時壞了才會被配到900。  
無法成功結合的原因其實蓋文的問題比較大，因為他認為900只是比較新型的崔西而已，一直很抗拒徹底把自己的精神領域敞開。反之因為康納是老漢的第一個仿生嚮導而沒有這層心結。  
從800這一型開始的仿生嚮導朝著量產客製化的方向進行，讓嚮導的的信息素可以隨著與哨兵綁定而變化，但蓋文自己一直沒辦法徹底跨出去，所以才一直停滯在淺層連結的狀態…


End file.
